


The Things You Do For Love

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, and some others - Freeform, dark dark fic, sadist! tezuka, what is plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji is willing to do anything for Tezuka, even prostituting himself. Sadist!Tezuka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really.. what is plot? I just like torturing Fuji.

“Taking it like a champ.” Atobe praised him as he thrust deep inside the already filled hole.

Fuji moaned and buckled his hips. He couldn’t think anymore. His small body ached for release but the cock ring was tight on his penis. 

Arching his back against the soft pillows, Fuji was facing the diva and had his legs spread wide. The bruised knees jerked with every thrust as Atobe plunge deeper into the wet hole. It grazed the bullet vibrator that was set to the highest setting.

“No more…” He pleaded. Face flushed red, Fuji desperately breathe for air. His hand tied up painfully to the metal bar above the bed.

“No more?” Atobe asked him slyly. He knew why the blue-eyed prodigy was here and roughly pulled the chain on Fuji’s nipple ring. Sweet cry of pain filled the room. 

He stayed quiet after. Opening his mouth to only gasp for breath and moaning at every rough thrust Atobe gave him. The friction hurts him and every time the diva plunged his penis, the previous cum inside him leaked. It made a bubbly mess around his entrance and Fuji could hear the squelching sound coming from his ass. 

“AA…AAAA!!” The blue-eyed boy cried louder when Atobe decided to lift his legs and turned him around. Kneeling like a dog, the rough thrust continued until Fuji felt another load of warm liquid filling his inside.

His stomach tightens as Atobe stayed inside him for a while; jerking his hips to made sure he unloads everything inside the smaller man. Licking his lips, the Hyotei captain slowly withdrew from the redden hole. Trails of cum followed his penis, connecting it to the gaping hole that was overflown with Atobe’s cum.

The diva took his time, watching the beautiful prodigy in such defenseless position. Covered in sweat and sticky liquid, including Fuji’s own precum, the prodigy’s slender body trembled under his eyes. The rock hard erection dangled helplessly in between the shaped legs with trails of precum staining the silk cover.

He gave the firm ass a hard slap before grabbing a large, beaded anal plug. The diva spread the wet hole again and nudged the tip of the toy to the dripping entrance.

“Ughmmm…” Fuji squirmed. His cry of pain was like beautiful melody for Atobe. 

The small body lunged forward as his hole stretched again. “Haa… haaa…..” He panted for breath. His mouth dripped of saliva and wetted the pillow underneath him.

“My my… Don’t you know that one made of the finest silk? It’ll be hard to get the stain out.” Remarked Atobe before twisting the large plug, drawing more cry from Fuji.

The plug was finally deep inside him, preventing any cum to leaked out from the lewd hole. The vibrating bullet was left inside, its cord dangled freely between Fuji.

After releasing the retrains on the slender wrist that leaves bright red marks on Fuji’s pale skin, the diva calmly sat on the large bed.

“You can go after you clean me up.” Atobe said coldly and pointed to his cock, wet from his own semen.

Fuji looked at him with his blue eyes and turned to the other man, crawling painfully. He positioned himself in-between Atobe’s leg and licked the base of the penis before trailing down to the tip where he swallowed the whole manhood inside his mouth.

Atobe purred with joy, feeling the warm cavern sucking him dry. He pulled Fuji’s soft brown hair roughly, enjoying the muffled cry of pain coming from the prodigy. The smaller man could taste Atobe as he goes up and down the shaft. 

“Good boy.” Complimented the Hyotei captain before jerking the soft brown hair to pull the prodigy away from his manhood. The diva was delighted at the trails of cum and saliva dripping from the soft, red lips. He roughly pulled the nipple piercing again, to draw more cry of pain from the smaller man. 

“Send my regards to Tezuka.” Added Atobe before he pushed Fuji off the bed, onto the hard ceramic floor.

Shaken, Fuji tried to steady himself. His penis throbbed, badly in need of release, while the anal plug stretched his already abused hole painfully. He could feel the toys buzzing rapidly as well, moving around the semen inside him.

It took a lot of willpower and concentration for Fuji to stand up and start walking again. His legs shake and Atobe took delight in watching the smaller man scrambled on his feet, gathering the scattered clothing.

Sliding the female lingerie back on. The black, laced panty hardly covered Fuji’s hard erection. The dripping tip was left uncovered. He also tucked the bullet vibrator’s controller underneath his round balls, using the elastic to hold the device firmly. The vibrator was still at the highest setting.

Atobe wondered whether Fuji bought the underwear or he stole it from his sister, either way it amused him how far the smaller man willing to go for his beloved captain.

With trembling hands, the prodigy tried to fasten all the buttons that was still left on his white shirt. Atobe had ripped his shirt when they began that couple of buttons flew off. Fuji couldn’t be bothered to pick them up, he was too tired and in pain.

The cotton fabric grazed his swollen nipples and it made him gasped uncomfortably. Both of his nipples were licked, pinched and pulled roughly by the diva, particularly the left. Atobe had showed no mercy to the nipple piercing. Throbbing badly, Fuji also wanted to touch them, rubbing the itchy nipples to nurse them.

He quickly put on the rest of the uniform; glad for the outer jacket to covered his disheveled white shirt. Grabbing his bag, Fuji quickly left the house without taking another look at Atobe.

The cold wind offered some small comfort on his body. He was burning up from the heat inside him. Flushed red with salty scent radiating from his body, along with the bulge on his pants, Fuji prayed no one would pay attention to him.

With every step he took, the bullet and anal plug inside him grazed his inner lining, preventing him to walk straight. Fuji had to consciously hold back his moaning. His underwear was also wet from the dripping cock, almost staining the black pants.

Pacing himself as fast as his aching body allowed him to, it took all of his leftover strength and will power to finally reached Tezuka’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this quiet quick... I was suddenly in the mood for Sadist!Tezuka (weirdly though I opened with Atobe).  
> Like... The Tezuka in Beautiful Pain is actually not as mean as the one that is in here...
> 
> Thanks for reading... 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... my brain not working for some reason...

Still wearing the disheveled white shirt, Fuji pulled down the black lingerie from his shaped thighs, it was drenched in his own precum. The long vibrator cord dangled freely in-between his legs, no longer held by the underwear. It buzzed rapidly and messed up his inside.

Covered in mixture of sweat and dry semen, Fuji was panting with needs. His skin glowed red from the heat inside him. He wanted the person in front of him; the one that was watching him with his deep brown eyes, to spread his throbbing entrance and made him come.

It was all for this, Fuji thought to himself. He would do anything, just to get the stoic captain to keep his gaze on him and only him, even if he had to fuck other people.

Sitting on the edge of the large bed, Tezuka kept his cool, unfazed at the exposed prodigy standing in front of him. The stoic captain could see the pink cock dripping heavily with the cock ring tight around the base of the shaft.

“You can remove the plug.” Said Tezuka calmly.

Fuji moaned softly as he traced the black plug and slowly pulled it out. His legs shook and he could barely stand. 

“Mghmmmaaaa..” He cried out painfully. The beaded plug stretched his swollen entrance again and brought trails of white liquid with it. There was still a lot of Atobe’s cum inside him.

Tears filled his eyes and rather than loosening up, his hole unintentionally clenched tighter against the plug. The sensation was too much for the smaller man that his body tensed up. Fuji had to stop halfway through and caught his breath before pulling out the rest of the plug.

With a pop, the beaded plug finally left his swollen hole. Fuji felt the air in between his buttocks; his entrance was wide open from Atobe’s rough thrust and the toy. He quickly dropped the wet plug to the floor.

“Touch me…” Fuji pleaded with his captain. The semen inside him spilled out, trailing his pale thighs. The bullet vibrator was also sliding down slowly as the cum acted like a lubricant. “I-I wanna come…” The prodigy added. His penis dripped precum that wetted the floor underneath him. 

“Come here, Fuji.” Tezuka called him and he quickly followed with trembling legs.

Standing in front of his beloved captain, Fuji shivered when Tezuka’s warm hand caressed his aching buttocks. Red from Atobe’s painful slap, Tezuka spread the butt cheeks and watched as more cum spilled out of the lewd hole.

“He sure came a lot.” Remarked the captain delightfully. He quickly inserted his long fingers inside the gaping hole. Fuji cried out when the three fingers stretched his hole and grazed the bullet vibrator inside.

The prodigy clenched on his shirt tighter. He wanted to lean on Tezuka, to grab the broad shoulders for support but he was scared of hurting the captain’s shoulder.

“Lift up your shirt.” Tezuka ordered while still fingering the prodigy. Fuji obeyed and showed the captain his pale skin. Both of his nipples were perked up and swollen.

“What did he do?” Asked Tezuka while licking the chain before tugging the piercing lightly, drawing more cry from the smaller man. “Tell me, how did he violated you?” The captain continued slyly and pushed the sensitive spot hard.

“AA!!” Fuji cried out and buckled his hips, his small body tensed up under the captain’s touch. Tezuka continued moving his fingers in and out of the wet hole while sucking the non-pierced nipple, delighted at the sounds that came out from Fuji’s mouth.

“He… He immediately ripped my shirt off and pulled the nipple ring. Then he.. He kissed me before pushing me down… ughnnm…” The brown haired man continued in between his moans. “to the floor.. and told me to licked his feet.. AA!!!” The prodigy moaned louder when Tezuka added two fingers from his other hand and stretched the already gaping hole wider. The bullet vibrator almost came out if Tezuka didn’t push it back in. 

“NO!” Fuji squirmed, his body jerked up. He felt Tezuka’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole, while the other two kept his entrance open. It didn’t help that Tezuka was pulling the chain on his nipple ring. 

“Then?” The captain asked him, forcing the prodigy to continue.

“T-Then… I suck him off and he came inside my mouth.” Fuji said while gasping for air with legs that barely support him.

“What does he taste like?” Asked Tezuka calmly.

“Salty…” Replied Fuji. He quickly moaned as his captain pinched the bumpy lining. A long, sticky trail was forming from Fuji’s hole to the floor. The small body trembled with needs.

“Tezuka please… I wanna come.” Fuji pleaded again with tears dripping from his blue eyes. He didn’t know the cock ring could feel even tighter around his shaft.

Instead of releasing the smaller man from his pain, Tezuka simply removed his fingers from the wet hole and pulled Fuji to the bed. The prodigy landed on his side, yelping softly. He quickly felt Tezuka’s soft lips on his left palm before the captain guided his hand to underneath his small body. Their hands grazed the hard erection before stopping at the gaping hole.

Fuji watched the deep brown eyes as Tezuka used the prodigy’s fingers to trace the bruised hole. He quickly caught on and obeyed, inserting two fingers into the used hole. He moaned softly as his entrance was filled again.

“Please… I wanna come.” Fuji pleaded again while fingering himself. Tears were running and quickly wet the bed sheet. “I fucked him like you told me to so let me come… please.” The prodigy begged desperately. His body was burning that it clouded his mind. With his other hand, Fuji traced the cock ring around his sticky penis that prevented him from coming.

“Tell me how he fucked you, then you may come.” Tezuka explained his condition calmly while caressing the soft brown hair that was drenched in sweat.

 Fuji started to sob and had no choice but to continue. His fingers slide in and out of his own hole easily.

“I-I took off my pants and spread my legs on the floor… He smiled when he saw the lingerie and the vibrator cord hanging out. He… He called me your bitch.” Fuji continued weakly, he buried his head on the soft bed. His body trembled as he remembered the rough treatment Atobe had imposed on him.

“He had his feet… on me, grazing the fabric. I-I started to leak and he saw that. I removed the underwear like he told me too and he laughed when he saw the cock ring.” Fuji continued painfully.

“I-I told him about the plug as well… ” He added. Fuji’s small body started to tremble as he remembered Atobe’s tight grip on his head, dragging him to the bed, before spreading his legs and plunging deep inside him. 

Fuji opened his mouth, trying to explain the events to Tezuka but he struggled to get the words out. The more he described it, the more he felt Atobe’s presence, violating his body. It was as if the Hyotei captain was still there, touching his body, marking him and filling up his insides. He felt sick.

“Don’t.. No-No more…” Fuji cried out. “Don’t make me fuck anyone else.” He pleaded suddenly to Tezuka who kept his brown eyes locked on the smaller man.

Caressing the wet cheek, Tezuka calmly asked him back, “No more?”

“No more…” Said Fuji softly, hoping his captain would understand. Instead, he watched Tezuka left the bed and threw him the rest of his clothing.

“You can go then. I don’t need you anymore.” He said bluntly, there were no sympathies in those brown eyes.

Fuji felt his heart shattered as he sat on the bed and looked at the scattered clothing. He gripped the bed sheet tighter and watched Tezuka staring at him.

“No.. I’ll do it…” Fuji opened his mouth quickly. “I’ll spread my legs so please… hold me.” He cried out desperately, tears were running endlessly from the blue orbs.

 _Oh the things that you do for love…_ Tezuka thought to himself as he climbed back to the bed and kissed the smaller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psychological torture... the best.
> 
> I reckon I got couple more chapter for this.  
> And my brain can't sort out words for some reason.. things are going slowly :(
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this quiet fast... wow for me XD

“Senpai, is that a piercing?” Echizen asked the blue-eyed prodigy suddenly.

Fuji felt his body stiffen, blaming himself for not realizing the young man was standing near him. He was too tired from the previous night that he got careless while changing his clothes. He quickly pulled down the tennis shirt and put on the white and blue jacket before brushing the boy off.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He quickly said with a smile and closed the metal locker lid.

As he walked to the door, Fuji saw Tezuka looking at him and he knew he was in trouble.

 

* * *

 

Morning practice was hard for the honey haired man. With the sun barely visible in the sky, temperature dropped low and the wind blew strongly at his slender body that still ached from last night. He could barely walk straight.

The captain had been rough again, pushing his body to the limit. Fuji knew it was an unhealthy relationship, an abusive one even, but he loved Tezuka and it was enough for him.

With a grunt, Fuji hit the ball back to the other side of the court. It landed outside the line, costing them another point.

“Fujiko-chan, are you okay?” Asked Kawamura beside him. They were practicing their double with Eiji and Oishi.

He nodded to reassure the worried man when he noticed his hand started to tremble. Fuji shrugged it off and kept his grips tighter.

The ball flew from the other side of the net, flying fast towards him, and he hit it back. The recoil made his arms ached more but he shrugged it off again to prepare for the incoming hit from Eiji.

Gripping the racket even tighter, Fuji hit the ball with stronger force, hoping that it will end the practice match sooner. But he was distracted and the ball flew exactly where Oishi was. The blue eyes watched the black haired man hit the ball even stronger to his direction.

He lifted his racket but it was too late, his reflexes were letting him down. The fast ball hit his upper left side instead and Fuji winced in pain, dropping to the ground immediately. Clenching around the area that was hit, he felt the gentle hand of Kawamura on his back, asking for his condition, while Eiji and Oishi quickly rushed from the other side of the net. 

“I’m okay…” Whispered Fuji softly. There were drops of tears falling softly.

“Let me see!” Eiji cried out to him, full of worry, and tried to lift up his shirt. 

Fuji pushed the hand away, knowing the danger of having his skin exposed.

“I’m okay.” He replied with a smile, hiding the pain.

With a swift movement, he stood up and excused himself to go back to the changing room, saying that he had brought his own ointment for such thing. As he walked along the green field, Fuji felt another pair of eyes on him and he knew whom it belonged too.

He closed the door behind him and went to the back of the locker room. Facing the wall, Fuji lifted up up the tennis shirt, the blue eyes watched as his white skin slowly changing colour to red and blue. He traced it and pushed it slightly, causing him to wince in pain. It hurts more than he thought it would be. 

Lifting up the shirt a little bit higher, Fuji then used the same hand to check on his pierced nipple. If the ball was just a little bit higher and if he were more exposed, it would hit his piercing instead.

He moaned slightly as the long fingers grazed the metal ring with its short chain. It was still so sensitive that he felt his cock twitched slightly. The memory of last night came back to him and made his body shivered. Fuji was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t realized someone entered the room until a loud sound of metal lid closing brought his senses back.

With another swift movement, Fuji pulled down the shirt and turned his head around to find Tezuka had locked him on the wall.

“How’s that piercing?” The stoic man asked him with a husky voice.

Instead of answering the man, he stayed quiet and wrapped his arms on the shirt tighter. Fuji felt Tezuka’s breathing on him as the soft lips nibbled on his right ear, biting and pulling the skin roughly.

“Pull down your pants.” Ordered Tezuka and Fuji froze. He turned his small body around and shook his head.

“Not here…” Fuji pleaded softly but found the deep brown eyes continued to stare right into him.

The blue-eyed man knew it was useless and he relents, pulling down both his long pants and underwear at the same time. There were trails of cum staining the underwear; Fuji didn’t clean up his insides from last night. 

The smaller man saw a slight smile on the captain face before staring at the item in front of him. It was a thick vibrator with beaded texture at the bottom end. The toy meant to be inserted fully and able to be control wireless as well.

The blue eyes widen and Fuji quickly pleads with the man in front of him.

“No… please…” He whispered again when handed in the item.

Tezuka kept his cool and waited instead. It didn't take awhile until the smaller man relents again and leaned against the wall.

Spreading the shaped legs wide, Fuji used his two fingers to spread his wet entrance wide. More cum spilled out, staining the underwear that was held in-between his legs. Holding the vibrator with his other hand, the honey haired man slowly pushed the toy inside. 

Soft moans escaped the red lips as the vibrator stretched his inner lining. The cum inside his hole acted as lubricants and Fuji arched his back as the toy went deeper, grazing his still raw entrance.

His soft cock slowly grew when he finished inserting the toy. The beaded texture stayed firm around his sensitive entrance. 

“Good boy.” Praised Tezuka with a soft peck on Fuji’s forehead.

The smaller man was panting already with cold sweat dripping from his body. He felt the toy deep inside him, grazing his inner lining. His stomach felt full again.

Fuji moaned unexpectedly when the toy started to buzz. He clung onto Tezuka and saw the small remote slowly increasing its intensity. 

“Don’t…” He pleaded with tears and felt a cold metal sliding onto the tip of his manhood. Instead of listening to his pleads, Tezuka had ignored him again and put on the cock ring with rounded ball around the growing manhood. 

“Better change fast.” The captain told him before settling at medium high intensity and put the remote back to his pocket. 

Fuji squirmed and saw the captain left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) More Smut!
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> (And yes... Fuji have to spend a full day with a vibrator up in his sweet ass).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Yay!

Fuji closed the small metal door gently before resting his burning forehead against the cold metal. The low temperature brought him comfort. 

He was alone in the changing room. Outside, the tennis club members continued their practices, oblivious of the blue-eyed man’s condition. Faintly, he could hear Tezuka’s voice. His low, musky voice ordering the first year for their routine laps.

Fuji shifted his body, leaning more of his weight to the metal locker. Lewd moans slipped out of his red lips. With his shaky hands, he fastened the last button on his white shirt. Cold sweat trickled down his body, creating patches on the once pristine shirt.

Fuji groaned again, aroused by the thick vibrator that stretched his insides. Underneath the black woolen pants and his dirty underwear, the vibrator continued to move rapidly, stretching the puckered entrance with its beaded texture.

Face flushed, the blue-eyed man’s body was burning with needs.

Fuji continued to moan softly as his ass twitched against the toy. He could feel the leftover semen moving around the vibrator and spilling out, it also acted as a lubricant. Afraid of letting it slip out, Fuji moved his hand between his butt cheeks and pushed the toy deeper. The woolen fabric felt rough on his fingers and he could feel the strong vibrations underneath his fingertips.

Loud moans escaped from his red lips. Fuji quickly used his other hand to cover his mouth, afraid that someone will hear him. He buckled his body upwards, feeling the cold locker against his body. The thick vibrator moved even deeper, sending rapid vibrations to the sensitive muscle.

Fuji bit his hand, to distract him from the overwhelming sensation. His hot breath left a fading trace on the metal door. Tears trickled down his shuteyes.

Outside, the noises started to go down, signaling the end of practice.

Slowly, Fuji let go of his hand and saw the red bite mark; it was red and wet from his saliva. His heavy breath echoed through the empty room. He knew he had to hurry as he pushed away from the sturdy locker.

Fuji made a last minute check on his uniform. He traced his front side, making sure there wasn’t any bulge. The blue-eyed man had no choice but to tuck the growing manhood between his legs, squashing the sensitive organ with his thighs and underwear. Although painful, it was the only way he could think of to hide his erection.

Slender fingers continued grazing the woolen fabric until he found the metal ring with its circular bead. He traced the metal ring and found a wet patch nearby, stained by his precum. Fuji continued stroking the same spot. His ass twitched more frequently, swallowing the vibrating toy.

Fuji wanted to come. He wanted to take his raging erection and stroke the tip while watching the clear liquid dripped down on his hand. He wanted to take out the vibrating toy out of his ass and shoved it deeper, again and again, until he spilled his cum. To finger his own ass and stretched the puckered entrance wide, while his fingers bumped into that sweet spot and pressed it.

Just the thought of touching himself aroused him even more. Fuji’s hand continued to fondle the spot where his penis was tuck. His body arched, chest panting heavily. 

It was then when the door clicked.

Fuji quickly retracted his hands and watched the waves of people entering the room. Their eyes were focused on him and Fuji quickly diverted his gaze. He looked down on his tennis bag when a familiar hand wrapped itself around him.

“Fujiii!!! Are you okay!?” Eiji asked him. 

The blue-eyed man shivered from the sudden contact. He bit his lips to prevent moans from escaping before taking a deep breath. Fuji then quickly replied the red-haired man.

“I’m fine.” He said with a smile and eyes shut, hoping Eiji wouldn’t notice his flushed face.

“Let me take a look.” His best friend continued. 

Two hands reached out, grabbing the tucked in shirt. Fuji quickly caught the intruding hands and kept it away from shirt.

“I’m fine, really.” Fuji replied with a wider smile.

The blue-eyed man quickly lifted up his tennis bag and shouldered it. The clothed strap pressed against his sensitive nipples causing him to gasp. Fuji quickly turned around and gave a parting smile to his best friend.

“I see you in class.” He added before heading to the door. His legs felt heavy and with every step, the toy inside him moved frantically. Fuji bit down his lips further. The pain helped to distract him from the overwhelming sensation.

He passed Tezuka on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I think I will be concentrating on this one for awhile, then finishing up Beautiful Pain.  
> Recently got a breakthrough for both story - plot wise. Next chapter shouldn't take long (I hope).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's not too short.  
> I tried to add more details but it might be unnecessary.

The thick vibrator continued to massage his inside.

Fuji kept his mouth shut, afraid of the sounds that would escape from his lips.

He tried to sit still, finding any movement, however tiny, easily sent him over the edge. Slouching on the wooden chair, Fuji carefully positioned himself to not squash his tucked penis. 

With the small metal bead from the cock ring pushing his sensitive manhood, his hard and leaking cock was throbbing. The wet patch between his groins gradually increased.

His legs, intertwined, twitched from the rapid vibrations. He involuntarily jerked his body every time the thick vibrator, pushed deeper by the chair, hit his sensitive area. There was a continuous fight to hold back the moans and tears.

Fuji was also exhausted from the long walk to reach the classroom. With every steps, the vibrator continued to loosen his ass, messing around the leftover cum and sensitive muscle. Climbing the stairs to reach his classroom’s floor was particularly painful.

In front of the class, the male teacher in his mid 30s was busy writing on the blackboard. 

Fuji kept his head low while trying to breath. He made it to the second period with half an hour left until a small break. He started to wonder whether he should excuse himself and go to the nurse room or the toilet, and stayed there until school finishes. 

The thought continued to invade his white washed mind. The needs to relieve himself grew stronger as he imagined stroking his hard cock and moving the toy in and out of his stretched ass. 

He moved his tightly knitted hands from the table to his pants, tracing the edge of the zipper. The wet patch between his groins spread but invisible due to the dark colour. Fuji breathed heavily, concentrating in his own world that he didn’t realized someone was calling his name.

It came from the teacher.

The blue-eyed man looked up and saw the whole class looking at him. His body jerked right up, surprised by the sudden attention. He quickly withdrew his hands from his groin.

“Yes?” Fuji answered softly.

Face flushed, he felt naked from everyone’s eyes.

“Come to the front.” The teacher told him.

 _No…. no…_ He whispered inside his head. The thought of having to go to the front of the class made his body tensed, further tightening his entrance. Fuji bit down his lips to contain the moans and distract himself with the pain.

“Now… Please.” The teacher repeated, more sternly.

Fuji tried to keep his composure. He kept his usual smile, causing the female classmates in front of him to blush.

He pushed his chair slowly and lifted his body up. The thick vibrator moved again from the change in position. He felt the toy slipping down his wet entrance, having been loosen for a while. Fuji immediately tightened his insides, causing his body to shudder. 

“Is he okay?” A whisper echoed through.

Fuji wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling the pressure from everyone’s eyes.

“You don’t look so good.” A male classmate told him as he walked past the seated student.

Fuji just smiled and hoped no one noticed his painfully awkward walk, nor the wet patch forming on the back of his shirt.

He finally reached the front and accepted a while chalk, given by his teacher. The male teacher, ignorant of his condition, pointed to the complicated equation written on the blackboard.

Fuji tightened his grip on the white shirt, wrinkling the fabric as he analyzed the problems. His brain could hardly process it, causing him to stand still in front the class.

“Thought you are better than this, Fuji.” The teacher continued, now standing next to him. 

The blue-eyed man tried to keep his breathing steady. The thick vibrator continued to massage his insides, arousing his tucked penis further. Fuji felt the growing bulge pushing against his pants.

It took him awhile but the blue-eyed man finally figured it out and he started writing the answer. Inside his head, he cursed at the teacher for putting the equations higher than him. Tiptoeing, Fuji struggled to keep his hand steady.

He could feel the attention on him, heavily eyeing his body. Fuji’s mind started to tease him, putting him in scenarios where everyone found out about the vibrator, rapidly loosening his ass. The thought of being vulnerable, fucked in the ass, in front of the classroom, made his body tensed. 

His breathing hitched suddenly, crushing the white chalk in his hand. The toy had increased its speed.

Fuji quickly closed his mouth with his hands, preventing the loud moans that escaped from his throat. His body slumped to the floor, quivering from the rapid vibrations.

The blue-eyed man cried out further for crushing his tucked penis. His groins touched the cold floor, pushing the metal cock ring and his tucked penis. The sudden increase in intensity made his legs loose its strength, preventing him to adjust his position.

“Are you okay?” The teacher asked, panic in his tone. “Let’s get you to the nurse.” 

Fuji shook his head, biting down the moans that tried to escape. He felt the teacher’s hand on his back, wanting to pull him up but the vibration increased again, catching him off-guard. 

It pushed his body forward, causing him to lean against the wall.

The increased vibrations continued to mess up his inside. Instinctively, Fuji started to grind his groins against the floor. His nipples were twitching, quivering from the rapid vibrations and begging to be touch.

Tears dripped down the blue eyes as his body burnt with desire. His minds stopped processing any thoughts. Vision blurred, he bit down his hands again, adding another injury to the pale skin.

“Let’s go to the nurse.” Eiji joined in.

Around the prodigy, people gathered and looked down on him. Fuji kept his eyes closed, ignoring the tears that kept pouring out.

“He hurts his stomach earlier in practice, it might be that.” Eiji continued, whispering to the teacher.

Fuji kept shaking his head, trying to contain the rapid pulsation. His cock was twitching, begging to be release. For a time, he was glad for the cock ring. The tight metal ring was painfully tight around the tip of his penis, preventing him from cumming. But he also felt another kind of liquid, trying to gush out. 

“Is everything okay?” A deep voiced asked, silencing the restless crowd.

Fuji recognized the voice immediately and he turned his head around. With his blurry eyes, he saw the stoic man standing next to him. The dark hazelnut eyes were gazing at him. 

“I’ll take him. He’s my responsibility as the captain.” Tezuka continued. 

Fuji kept his eyes on the bespectacled man as two hands reached out to him. 

“Lean on me.” Said the other calmly. 

The blue-eyed man groaned when the hands lifted him up. He put one arm around the broad shoulder, finding it hard to stand up. The rapid vibration caused him to lose strength in his legs.

Slowly, with everyone’ eyes on them, they exited the classroom. Fuji gripped Tezuka’s white shirt tightly, wrinkling the fabric around the shoulder.

“T-turn it off…” He whispered coarsely. The thick vibrator was still hitting his insides.

Tezuka kept quiet as they continued walking the long corridor. 

“Turn it off… please…” Fuji repeated, crying his eyes out. His black coloured pant now drenched, but not from cum. The wet fabric made a crunchy noise with every step.

“You wet yourself.” Remarked the stoic man. There was no guilt in his tone. “Toilet or the nurse office? Or you want to do it here, raw and in front of everyone.” Teased Tezuka. 

The dark hazelnut eyes looked straight, unbothered by the heavily flushed Fuji.

With one of his hand holding Fuji’s arm, Tezuka’s other arm left the slim waist to caress the space between the prodigy’s buttocks. Fuji yelped out immediately before biting down his mouth, fearing the people inside the classroom could hear him.

Tezuka continued pushing the thick vibrator deeper, making it difficult for the blue-eyed man to walk.

“T-toilet…” Fuji whispered finally.

Even though it was just a glimpse, he saw Tezuka smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next will be around... somehow.
> 
> Kudos and Comments will always be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG finally an update... I finally got off my procrastinating ass...

When they finally arrived, Fuji felt slightly relived, finding no one inside the male restroom. 

Using the last of his strength, he quickly pushed the stoic man to one of the empty cubicle and closed the door behind him. After twisting the lock with his trembling hands, he succumbed to the floor, grasping his wet and tight pants.

“T-tturn.. Haa..aaa…. off…” He pleaded, out of breath. The thick vibrator continued to widen his insides.

Unable to wait any longer, Fuji quickly unbuckled his belts and pulled down both his underwear and the school pants, releasing his tucked penis. It was drenched in precum and pee, both liquids dripping from the tiny slit. The metal cock ring sat tightly around the swollen cock. 

He then started to touch himself, wrapping his long and trembling fingers around the leaking cock. Lewd moans slipped out of his red lips. 

“Tezuka… Please…” He begged again to the man behind him. Leftover cum from last night spilled out of the swollen entrance. It trailed down Fuji’s very white and wet thighs. 

Desperate for his release, Fuji turned his body around and started crawling towards the stoic man. Tezuka was sitting on the toilet lid. His dark piercing eyes coldly observed the frustrated prodigy.

The blue-eyed man begged again, wrapping his hands around the tight cock ring. He traced the metal surface and slightly pushed the device upwards. Then with one hand, he trailed lower, touching the moving toy slightly.

“P-Please…” Fuji begged and begged again as he reached out to the stoic man, placing himself between Tezuka’s thighs. 

Eyeing the bulging groins, the beautiful prodigy moved closer and kissed the rough fabric.

“Anything… I do… Anything…” He moaned before biting the metal zipper. Using only his mouth, Fuji pulled down the fastening, exposing the black boxer that lied underneath. 

Fuji kissed the bulging groin again, this time through the dark coloured underwear. He was also touching himself, teasing the leaking slit that continued to leak precum.

The fabric started to get wet from his saliva. With a swift movement, Fuji released the hard erection out. It was a familiar shape and smell for the blue-eyed prodigy. One that he had sucked and had spread his insides many times.

“Tezuka…” He whispered lewdly as he kissed the red coloured tip. 

Drawing from his previous experience, Fuji slowly took the hard shaft with his mouth. He let the thick manhood to rub against the roof of his mouth and tasted the bitter liquid that leaked out of the hard shaft.

Moaning, Fuji let the hard cock to slip deeper inside his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. Tears were forming around his eyes again as his mouth was stretched to the limit. 

He could hardly breathe when Tezuka’s hand gently caressed his light brown hair.

“UHgmm….” Mewled Fuji, glad for the small comfort.

He slid his mouth upwards and repeated the movement, covering the hard shaft with his saliva. The vibrator was still moving inside his puckered entrance. It repeatedly grazed his prostate, sending shivers to his already throbbing cock.

Fuji was burning up with desire. Even his nipples were quivering, begging to be touch. The metal piercing and its chain were pulling the redden tip.

Unable to take it anymore, the blue-eyed man let Tezuka’s cock out of his mouth and begged again.

“Tezuka… I can’t…” He cried, opening his eyes wide. “It hurts…”

The tennis captain was looking at him from above. Despite the arousal, Tezuka was calm and cold, unlike the prodigy with his flushed skin and heavy breathing. 

“Push it out then.” Tezuka simply said to Fuji. His large hand had left the light brown hair and now caressed the redden cheek. Droplets of tears were slipping down from the blue eyes.

Fuji shook his head against the warm hand, protesting. “Please….” He cried out loudly, begging to be let off easy.

Tezuka sat there silently and waited. With his other hand, he traced the prodigy’s red lips and wiped the dripping precum and saliva.

Fuji whimpered to the motion. His body was aching for that release that he obeyed the man’s command. Without saying any words, the blue-eyed man turned his body around and raised his ass.

Despite the rapid movement that widened Fuji’s inner lining, the toy was deep inside his puckered entrance. The movement caused Fuji to tightened his inner lining rather than relaxes it. The skin around the vibrator was red and swollen. Tezuka could clearly see the dripping cum out of the twitching entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Fuji started to push the moving toy out of his entrance. He was on his hands and knees when the puckered entrance started to expel the toy and the leftover cum. The white liquid ‘jumped’ out of the swollen entrance and landed on the ceramic floor.

“Aaa.. Haaa…!!” Moaned the blue-eyed man. He was out of breath and exhausted. His stomach hurt from the forced action.

He took another deep breath and started pushing again, focusing his remaining strength to his lower body. In between his shaped thighs, his cock dangled loosely and leaked of precum.

The toy continued to reveal itself. It was drenched in cum and anal juice. It was halfway through when Fuji collapsed to the floor. His slender body was running out of energy, especially with the toy still moving rapidly as it exited the puckered entrance. 

“Haa.. aa…” He breathed out loud. The cold ceramic floor felt good on his burning skins. “Hurts…” Whispered Fuji. Tears were running down his blue eyes again.

As he laid his upper body on the floor, Tezuka sighed out loud and took the half-out-toy from the puckered entrance, shocking the prodigy.

“Tezuka…” He whimpered while still on the floor.

The stoic man took out the small remote and turned off the vibrating toy. He then put it aside and commanded Fuji to stand against the cubicle’s door.

“Tezuka…” Whimpered Fuji again. His slender body was drenched in sweat that the white cotton shirt was turning into a see-through fabric. 

He could barely move when he slowly lifted his aching body. The leftover cum was slipping down his thighs, out of the gaping entrance. The red flesh inside continued to twitch as cold air entered 

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned the name again and again while leaning against the cubicle’s door. The drenched underwear and pants were still around his ankles.

His mind was clouded when Tezuka entered him from behind, causing Fuji to cry out loud. The trembling body was unable to control his voice. He was lost in the burning sensation as the thick shaft stretched his inner lining again.

The stoic man easily slipped in and out of the gaping hole, pushing more leftover cum out of the slender figure.

“HaaAA… Aaaa…” Moaned Fuji repeatedly. He was seeing white and trembling in mixture of pleasure and pain. 

His cock twitched, waiting to release the built up cum. Fuji was about to plead again when he heard a voice. 

“So did you watch the newest episode?” A male voice asked to his friend.

Realizing that they were not alone anymore, Fuji immediately closed his mouth and used his trembling hands to cover it. His body tensed up, afraid to be found out. 

“No, not yet.” The other replied.

A knock was heard then, followed by a short apology.

Fuji closed his mouth even tighter, realizing that the visitors were standing in front of the cubicle. His body started to tremble when he felt Tezuka’ hands crept up his body, touching the bruised skin.

He immediately shook his head and bit his mouth when the stoic man pushed the blue coloured skin, causing Fuji to whimper in pain.

“Did you hear that?” Asked one of the students.

Fuji used his hands to cover his mouth tightly, praying that they wouldn’t hear his heavy breathing. Tezuka though, decided to continue thrusting inside the warm puckered entrance.

The blue-eyed man tried his best to stay quiet, even with the thick manhood hitting his prostate repeatedly. He could taste blood that seeped inside his mouth. He had bit his lips too hard. 

“ _S-stop…_ ” Whispered Fuji. He was fighting the urge to moan.

“Are you okay in there?” The visitor asked suddenly. 

The simple question caused Fuji to quiver in fear and tightened his entrance to the point that Tezuka growled huskily.

“ _Excited, aren’t you?_ ” Tezuka whispered right to the bright red ear. “ _Come on, answer him_.” He continued, baiting the blue-eyed man. 

Fuji shook his head immediately. Tears were dripping down his blue eyes as he continued to close his mouth. He then felt a kiss on the back of his neck. Slowly, Tezuka lifted one of the prodigy’s legs and started rocking the trembling body.

Fuji arched his back and bit his mouth again. It was hard enough to stand with two legs and now he was forced to stand with only one leg. His half naked body pinned to the cubicle door, squashing the prodigy’s erection.

He could feel the two men outside, their eyes looking straight at the thin door. It was as if they were looking straight at his naked body, laughing at the tight cock ring that prevented him from cumming, while watching a man’s penis slipped in and out of his red-coloured-hole.

_Being spread and fucked like a bitch_ , Fuji thought to himself.

He buckled his hips and started moving against the stoic man’s thrust. His body was burning from the overwhelming lust, induced by his own imagination.

“Let’s go…” The voice said suddenly, noticing the weird movement inside the cubicle. They walked out of the toilet confused and dazed.

As soon as the footsteps disappeared, Fuji removed his hands from his mouth. There were bite marks on the back of his hand, joining the earlier bruise from this morning.

With no one inside the toilet again, Fuji let his sounds out, moaning and groaning lewdly as Tezuka continued to thrust from behind. The stoic man was also lost in pleasure. 

Fuji arched his back and whimpered when the familiar warm liquid filled him up again. The thick semen shot deep inside the twitching flesh.

“Tezuka…” Whispered the prodigy out of breath. He was still unsatisfied with the cock ring sitting tightly on his leaking manhood. The cubicle door was now covered in precum 

“Stay there.” Tezuka whispered to the redden ear as the man pulled out of the slender body. 

Fuji nodded and tightened his gaping hole immediately, without being told. His legs were trembling and barely able to hold his weight. 

“Tezuka…” He whispered again, exhausted.

He was about to turn his body around when he heard the same vibrating noise.

“Tezuka!!” He yelped out, noticing the toy nudged against his twitching entrance.

But before he could do anything, Tezuka pushed the thick vibrator passed the swollen hole. It slipped easily as the hole had softened. Fresh, white cum dripped down the trembling thighs as the vibrator sat deeply.

Fuji arched his back and opened his mouth. He was too exhausted and in shock to process the toy that currently inside him. He didn’t even realize when Tezuka ripped his wet shirt and used the torn garment to tie his hands to the back, immobilizing him.

“Good boy.” Tezuka said to the prodigy. His warm and callouses hands were caressing the flushed cheek and wiping the tears that were falling down.

The tennis captain then took Fuji’s wet pants and underwear that were still on the floon. He then unlocked the door and left Fuji alone in the cubicle, still unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for torturing Fuji again and again... fufufufufu. It's too much fun.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and nice to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what... an updateeeee....  
> Wrote this quiet quickly, there might be mistake due to my tired and yet horny brain.

Tezuka walked the long corridor, carrying his tennis bag on his shoulder.

The sun had gone down, signalling the end of school. Only a few students left, loitering in the hallway.

He walked past a group, eyes meeting the brown coloured orbs. The girl quickly diverted. She was blushing red as the chatters became louder.

Moving on, the bespectacled man turned to left, entering the male bathroom. There was no one inside the gray coloured space.

He moved closer to one particular cubicle, noticing the faint sound coming from the inside.

_“Haa… aaa… Haaa…”_

The low voice panted coarsely.

_“Beg for it- You fucking slut…”_

The voice continued as it increased in speed.

Tezuka took a step back, leaning against the ceramic sink. He didn’t have to wait long to hear a loud groans, followed by the sound of clothing, shuffling together.

Readying his phone, he set up the camera mode and waited for the cubicle door to slowly open.

A familiar man, popped out of the cubicle. Older than him, but in his late 20s, the man was red and sweating.

It was Fuji’s math teacher.

“ _Sensei_ …” Tezuka called out, clicking his phone. The camera’s sound was loud enough to gain the teacher’s attention, “Was it good?” He asked, referring to the exhausted figure left behind.

From the small opening, the tennis captain was able to see the naked Fuji, sitting on the closed toilet bowl. His legs spread wide, revealing the puckered entrance that was twitching and leaking with cum.

The older male didn’t bother wearing condom when he fucked his own students.

“Te-Tezuka!!” The teacher yelped out before quickly trying to close the cubicle door.

But the bespectacled man was quicker.

He grabbed the wooden door with his hand and started taking more pictures, capturing the older man with the barely conscious Fuji.

“S-Stop it!!” The teacher yelled out, trying to grab the phone.

Tezuka quickly pushed the older male inside as he stepped inside and locked himself together with the older man and the naked Fuji, inside that bathroom stall.

He took more picture, this time focussing on the naked Fuji.

Large beaded vibrator, that was used to plug the prodigy’s ass, now plugged the red coloured mouth. The exhausted prodigy could only groan as he stared at his stoic captain.

Covered in mixture of sweats and cum, Fuji’s pale coloured skin, except for the round spot where the tennis ball had hit him hard, was blushing bright red.

His round nipples were fully erect and swollen, especially the one with the metal piercing. There were bite marks around the erect tips. The math teacher clearly had some fun, sucking and biting the prodigy’s flat chest.

Legs spread wide, with cum leaking out of the puckered entrance, Fuji’s own erection was still hard and leaking. The metal cock ring sat tightly around the smaller manhood, preventing the prodigy from cumming.

“I didn’t do anything…” The teacher yelped out nervously from the side. His back was flat against the wall.

“Sure…” Tezuka replied, light heartedly.

The bespectacled man put his phone away, deep inside his pocket, before sticking two of his fingers inside Fuji’s leaking entrance.

The prodigy quickly yelped out, buckling his hips. Tears were running down his blue coloured eyes.

With his hands still tied behind his back, Fuji could only squirmed as the fingers went deeper before spreading out, drawing out the fresh cum from inside of him.

“You let out quite a lot, _sensei…_ ” Tezuka teased. “Lonely nights?” He continued, switching his glance to face the older male.

The man’s dark eyes were staring back at the bespectacled man.

“That’s not good.” Tezuka told him, pushing his fingers deeper.

The two digits quickly found Fuji’s weak spot. The flesh was swollen then and sensitive. Tezuka gave the prostate a hard push, earning a desperate growl from the naked prodigy.

“How many times did you cum?” Tezuka asked the teacher calmly.

The older male was quiet at first, switching his glance now to the squirming prodigy.

“ _Sensei…_ ” Tezuka teased, pulling his fingers out. “How many times did you spill your milk inside this slut?”

“T-Twice…” The man whispered, clearly affected by the sight.

Tezuka then calmly grabbed the vibrator out of Fuji’s mouth and pushed the large beaded toy back inside the prodigy’s twitching entrance.

Fuji quickly bit his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping his dry throats. His legs were up in the air, hitting the cubicle wall.

Blood started to run down his chapped lips when Tezuka turned the toy’s vibrating range to the maximum. Fuji could only shook his head and begged with his eyes as the strong vibration ran through his burning body.

The prodigy’s erect penis started to gush with more precum, causing more pain for the slender figure.

“He gives great head too, don’t you agree?” Tezuka continued his teasing, now pushing his cum-coated-fingers inside Fuji’s mouth.

The blue-eyed man obediently accepted the captain’s fingers. He swirled his tongue around the two digits, tasting his math teacher’s semen.

“I-I…” The older man stumbled, grabbing his wrinkled pants hard. “I wouldn’t know…” He continued.

Focussing on the prodigy, Tezuka smirked.

“That wouldn’t do, isn’t that right… Fuji?” The bespectacled man continued, pulling his fingers from the warm mouth.

Fuji looked up, opening his mouth slightly as he looked towards the unwavering dark coloured eyes.

He shook his head slightly, trying to protest. Even switching his glance to his math teacher, hoping the older man would retain some common sense, but it was pointless as he noticed the lust filled expression on the teacher’s face.

Groaning from the rapidly vibrating toy that started to slip out of his cum-leaking-entrance, Fuji nodded, surrendering.

“Good boy.” Tezuka told the naked prodigy, releasing the bounded hands.

The prodigy quickly went to the vibrating toy, trying to lower the intensity. “Please…” He whispered to the stoic man.

Tezuka merely looked at him coldly, causing Fuji to push the toy deeper.

“Haaa… Ugghmmm….” Moaned the blue-eyed figure, crying as the large shaped vibrator spread the sensitive and twitching flesh again.

Breathing hard, Fuji clenched his insides to keep the toy before slumping to the ground, kneeling in front of his math teacher.

The dumbfounded older male stood in silence as the prodigy’ hands started to unbuckle his pants again.

Swiftly, Fuji released the other’s manhood out of the restricting garment. The man’s penis was half erect and leaking in precum.

The prodigy grudgingly opened his mouth, pulling his tongue out to lick the hard manhood from the bottom to the leaking tips.

He breathed out, warming the trembling manhood before sliding the erect manhood inside his mouth. Fuji quickly tasted the man again, knowing this particular cock was inside him, just moments ago, thrusting deeply inside him - against his will.

The older teacher’ hands now spread widely on the prodigy’s head, grasping the light brown hair painfully.

“Fuck…” The man cried out as Fuji allowed his mouth to slid deeper, taking his manhood fully inside the warm and wet mouth.

As the end hit the back of the prodigy’s mouth, a low growl, produced from the bottom of his throat, tingled the sensitive tip, sending more pleasure to the older male.

“Who knew…” The teacher groaned, pulling Fuji’s head hard while thrusting his hips, forcing the younger male to deep throat him. “That face wasn’t a waste after all.” The man continued, pulling his cock out before thrusting forcefully inside the prodigy’s mouth again. “I always wanted to stick it inside you. Pulling your pants, bending you over forcefully on that desk of yours. Using my spits to wet that lusty hole before I slammed it deep inside until you cry out, begging me to stop... Guess it was my lucky day after all, when I found you with that vibrator deep inside your ass. Who knew that you are such a slut... Fuck!!"

The older man continued, pulling his cock out to place it on top of Fuji’s crying face, splattering the blue-eyed prodigy with mixture of saliva and precum.

Fuji stayed quiet and continued to lick the exposed manhood. His own hands were busy playing with his own swollen nipples, pulling the pierced tip while pinching the other one.

Puddle of precum formed underneath the prodigy’s leaking cock, while the large vibrator continued to move and plugged the twitching entrance.

“Who knew indeed…” Tezuka said calmly, with his phone on his hand. The bespectacled man was recording the whole thing, while sitting on the closed toilet lid. 

“W-what- D-don’t!!” The older man yelped out, knowing he was fooled.

The man quickly groaning out of pleasure, grabbing Fuji’s hair when the prodigy took his erect manhood his mouth again.

The red coloured lips moved up and down, sucking the teacher’s cock skilfully. It didn’t take long for the older man to cum for the third time, spilling his semen inside Fuji’s mouth.

The prodigy kept his mouth on the spurting cock, allowing the hot milky fluid to fill his mouth until he couldn’t stand the taste anymore. He slid his mouth out, causing the older man’s cum to cover him. It easily landed on his hair, face, and chest.

Fuji quickly turned around, facing Tezuka’s camera and opened his mouth, revealing the thick cum that resting on his tongue. The prodigy then closed his lips and swallowed the older man’s cum, hoping that would satisfy the stoic captain.

He fell down to the ground after, pushed by the teacher that scrambled to fix his clothing and left the male cubicle.

The floor felt cold against his burning skin.

“Tezuka…” Fuji whispered, exhausted.

The large toy continued to vibrate rapidly inside him.

Tezuka kept quiet as he stood up and stepped out of the cubicle to walk towards the fallen tennis bag on the floor. He slid the large zip to open the middle compartment.

“Here.” Tezuka said, throwing the items he picked out of the tennis bag.

It landed in front of the prodigy.

Groaning in pain, Fuji pushed his body to sit while examining the new items. It was their school uniforms, but for girls.

“Found it in the lost & found.” Tezuka continued, closing the tennis bag. “Hurry up.” He said, carrying the bag on his unhurt shoulder again. “Atobe is waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. I just love torturing Fuji.
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be....
> 
> Comments or Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
